The invention relates to a miniature hearing aid which is worn on the head and which, in addition to microphone and ear piece as well as battery, also contains an amplifier between two parts of its housing, said amplifier being fastened by means of fixing devices.
In hearing aids to be worn on the head, such as in-ear, behing-the-ear hearing aids or hearing aid glasses, one has no choice but to exploit the mounting space very rationally. Thereby, all possibilities are employed to arrange the sound transducer, amplifiers and other required components, such as energy sources, in such manner that the smallest possible use of space is obtained.
In known devices, the amplifier components are situated on two mounting planes (plates) which are rigidly connected to one another. Such a rigid arrangement can cause difficulties upon insertion into the housing if even the slightest deviations from the standard dimensions exist. Therefore, an amplifier was proposed whose elements are attached on two planes that have a flexible connection to one another. Such an arrangement, however, must be rigidly fixed in the housing in order to avoid a mechanical overload of the solder locations of movable parts such as, for example, those of flexible connections, potentiometers, switches, adjustment means, current supply contacts and pigtails of microphone and ear piece receiver.